


A Beautiful Nightmare

by cockblocked



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 07:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockblocked/pseuds/cockblocked
Summary: Ghazul had a dream and that's pretty much it.
Relationships: Ghani Zulham/Ganda Hamdan, Ghazul/Ganda
Kudos: 3





	A Beautiful Nightmare

Ghazul menarik napas dalam-dalam, berharap bisa menenangkan sarafnya. Tangannya gemetaran tak terkendali. Ia mengulurkan lalu mengguncang tangannya sedikit untuk menghentikan getaran. Ini masih tampak seperti mimpi baginya. Kemudian musik dimulai dan kepala Ghazul langsung terangkat.

Semuanya menghilang kecuali orang yang berjalan ke arahnya. Ia adalah malaikat menawan, pucat, berambut hitam, dan berpakaian putih. Ghazul tidak mencoba untuk berhenti menyeringai konyol yang muncul di wajahnya. Mata mereka yang terkunci dan kegugupan yang Ghazul rasakan lenyap, digantikan dengan penenteraman hati. Inilah yang seharusnya, inilah saat seluruh hidupnya mengarah.

Rasanya seperti kekekalan abadi, namun hanya sedetik sebelum seseorang itu berada di depan Ghazul dan tangan mereka diletakkan bersama. Ghazul memegangi tangan itu untuk seumur hidup, masih takut jika ini semua hanya mimpi, bahwa setiap saat ia bangun dan segalanya akan kembali seperti semula. Ghazul dibawa keluar dari pemikiran ini oleh seseorang yang memanggil namanya dengan keras, “Ghazul, giliranmu.”

Ghazul mengambil napas dalam-dalam lagi sebelum memulai, “Saya masih tidak percaya ini terjadi, bahwa kita akan menikah. Beberapa orang mengatakan bahwa kita tidak bisa untuk bersama, bahwa kita tidak akan pernah berhasil, dan berusaha memisahkan kita. Tetapi akan kutunjukkan pada mereka. Kamu adalah separuhku yang lain, belahan jiwaku, yang ditakdirkan untuk bersama denganku—” Ghazul terhenti, hatinya tiba-tiba menemukan jalannya ke tenggorokan. Air mata terbentuk di ujung matanya, tetapi dia tidak peduli dan membiarkannya jatuh.

Ghazul menelan ludahnya dan berusaha untuk lanjut, “Kamu adalah segalanya bagiku... Saya berjanji untuk tidak pernah mengecewakanmu, tidak pernah memberimu alasan untuk menyesal karena telah menikahiku. Juga saya berjanji untuk selalu melindungimu dan menjadi malaikat pelindungmu. Saya berjanji akan berada di sini bersamamu untuk yang lebih baik atau lebih buruk. Saya— saya sayang kamu, Ganda Hamdan.”

Tidak pernah melepaskan tangan Ghazul, Ganda menyeka air mata wajahnya dan mencium area di mana tangan mereka terlilit satu sama lain sebelum bergumam, “Saya juga sayang kamu, Ghani Zulham.”

* * *

Ghazul duduk di tempat tidur, napasnya cepat dan panik. Ia melihat ke sampingnya dan melihat Ganda tertidur dengan tenang. Tidak terganggu dan tidak mengetahui mimpi yang baru saja ia dapati itu. Ghazul berbaring kembali dan memeluk yang ia anggap kekasihnya itu dengan protektif.

Suatu hari, ia berpikir ketika air mata yang nyata terasa di wajahnya, hatinya perlahan-lahan pecah, suatu hari mimpinya akan menjadi nyata.

**Author's Note:**

> yesterday i had a dream exactly like this and mine didn't turn out good but not for my baby Ghazul


End file.
